Flow control valves are used to regulate fluid flow through piping systems and the like. Proportional flow control valves are intended to provide a regulated flow rate proportional to a control signal. A proportional flow control valve typically includes a regulating spool activated by a solenoid to obtain an adjustable opening. A proportional valve can come in several different styles, such as, surface mounted valves, so-called CETOP valves, sectional valves, and cartridge-style valves, for example. In addition to a proportional valve, a pressure compensator is usually used in a hydraulic system to provide a fairly constant flow over a range of pressures induced by different loads.